Inuyasha Chronicles: The Next Generation
by mangahottie740
Summary: The leaf twisted and turned on its way down. The wind swelled and the leaf made looping patterns. When the wind died down, the leaf flowed gently into her hand.This, she thought, was how life was. Full of twists and turns but in the end it evens out...."
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Chronicles The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Dedicated to Bajo la lluvia y estrelles and Dark Genie, who stuck with me through the originals

**Chapter 1. It's a Girl!**

Inuyasha had given up the fighting life to settle down with his beautiful wife Kikyo. She protected a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. It is one of the most important jobs in the world. If it fell into the clutches of an enemy, it could let them rule the world. One day, about a year after they settled down to live a carefree life, Kikyo had a child. All through the pregnancy Inuyasha had wanted, and expected a boy. A boy he could train to fight, to learn the ropes of a warrior. Needless-to-say he had been quite mad and definitely irritated at the fact that Kikyo had a girl, not a boy. It had seemed to frustrate him even further when he learned that the girl, whose name was Rumiko, was to be their only child. He finally resolved to teach it the way of the warrior, someone had to protect their family name. Now, 12 years later, Kikyo is dead(as much as it pains me to say it) and Rumiko is the soul protector of the Jewel. Inuyasha has yet to teach her the ways of a warrior, in which she will need to learn.

"Rumiko! I know you can do better than that, girl, put some back-bone into it!" Inuyasha strived his daughter onward. The twelve year old thrust out her hand yelling, "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Her hand finally went through the small elm she had been practicing on. She didn't even have time to gain her breath back when Inuyasha ordered her to get another one.

"Don't stop until all the small elms I have indicated with the red markers are gone. No exceptions." He climbed onto one of the branches of a large sycamore tree, in which he and Kikyo first met, and watched his daughter practice. She still has a lot to learn, thought Inuyasha. You could hear her complaining all across the yard about how mean her father was. To tell the truth, he grew much softer since he started a family.

He remembered before he had a family. He could crush anyone down, now it was almost the opposite. Not that he didn't like the good peaceful life, but he was always a reckless half-demon. Quarreling, fighting, or complaining, usually accompanied him. Now, he was one of the most sensible adults you could meet. It was quite a change.

Nothing neared the change, however, that happened to him once Kikyo died. He was more pensive, he ate less, and he trained less. He loved Kikyo with all his heart, and he would do anything to follow her example, even after death.

When Rumiko finished with the small elms, both her and her father ate lunch. He didn't say much. He sat and listened to Rumiko chatter. She was in love with a boy, and when she got free time, that's all she talked about. She was glad that now, after her training, she could go see him. As she strolled up the path through the woods, she heard demons conversing. She was always a curios girl, so she stopped and hid behind a bush, watching them carefully. They looked as if they were arguing.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not like this, oh no!" cried one of them. He cast an angry glance at a smaller demon standing in front of him. The smaller one smiled slyly.

"Who cares what he demands? This is our chance to escape!" The bigger one looked doubtful.

"I'm not so sure," he hesitated. "I don't think we could pull it off." The smaller one laughed.

"Maybe you couldn't, that is why I shall lead you!" he hissed. The bigger one began to walk away.

"I am better off with Sesshomaru, I'd die under a leader such as you." Anger in his eyes, the smaller one clawed his neck, slaying him instantly. Rumiko gave a small gasp. The remaining demon turned and looked at the bush she was hiding behind. He began to walk towards it. Rumiko tried to crawl away, but a big hand grabbed her. She looked up into the menacing eyes of the demon. "Boo!" it said.

Inuyasha heard the scream as it echoed around the forest. He dashed off into the direction it was coming from. When he arrived on the spot, he was aghast at what he saw. A demon was holding his daughter by her hair, laughing at her innocence. Inuyasha leapt forward, pulling out his Tetusaiga.

"Don't move demon!" he cried, lunging forward. He slashed out with the red blade, severing the arm holding his daughter hostage. The demon screeched in pain, looking at his arm, which was lying on the ground.

"You fool!" he cried. He swept out with his other hand, just to find the blade coming towards it. He fell on the ground where Inuyasha preceded to chop off his head. He ran over to his daughter, hugging her fondly. She wept. She had nearly been killed. She knew one thing for sure now, however. She would never complain while training again.

I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Sickness

**Chapter 2. Sickness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The night grew cold. Wind came from all directions, making the trees sway in rocking motions. Leaves fell from the trees. As one of the leaves fell, Rumiko extended a hand. The leaf twisted and turned on its way down. The wind swelled and the leaf made looping patterns. When the wind died down, the leaf flowed gently into her hand. This, she thought, was how life was. Full of twists and turns, but in the end it evens out and flows gently, just as the leaf had.

Normally, on a night like this, she'd be sleeping soundly in her and her fathers hut. Tonight, however, she found it harder to sleep. She couldn't close her eyes without thinking of him. _**Him,**_she thought, _**who needs him?**_ She thought about the blonde haired boy that once was her boyfriend. The boy who had embarressed her deeply. She was still angry at what he did.

It was earlier on that day. The sun shown high in the sky. Birds trilled sweetly from their perches in the treetops. She had hummed along with them as she walked through the forest. How happy she had been. She had been headed to her boyfriend, Akira's, house. Unknowingly, he was following her. As she stepped through the fringes of the far forest, near his house, he ran at her. He had snatched her top off roughly- leaving her exposed. At first she had been too surprised to say anything. She just stood there, half-naked and aghast, while her boyfriend made a move on her. He had grabbed her breast. With a squeak, her hand flew instinctively out, catching him a hard blow to the face. She covered her breast with her arms, looking for cover. Her boyfriend stood up and put a comforting hand around her shoulder. She cussed at him and threw it away, running into the underbrush.

"Rumiko, what is troubling you?" She jumped in surprise as her father, Inuyasha, walked up behind her. She looked into his golden eyes.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject of further conversation of what had happened earlier. Inuyasha smiled.

"Ever since you walked out here I have watched you. You seem to be troubled. C'mon, you can tell me." She didn't want to tell him, but she had no choice. She bade him sit down on the grass, where she was sitting. He sat alongside her. After a brief silence she told him what had happened. Throughout the whole thing Inuyasha's face had been growing dim. When she had finished her recollection, he stood up. After brushing away the debris left on him from the ground, he spoke to her.

"Rumiko, why didn't you tell me any of this? I could have done something about it." But that was the thing, she didn't want him to get involved. She was afraid that her father may hurt Akira. She may dislike him but she still didn't want him hurt.

"I-" her voice faltered, "I didn't want Akira to get hurt." Inuyasha thought about that for a moment. His face showed no emotion, though she could tell by his eyes that he knew she was right. If he had been there at that time, he would not have hurt Akira- he would have killed him.

Dawn broke silent as a shadow over the small glade where father and daughter camped. The first birdsounds were heard. Rumiko found herself looking up into the sky. She had fallen asleep outside last night. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. Her house was a few yards away to the left of her. Forest surrounded everything. In the distance she could hear the far-off rumblings of a river, crashing over boulders and down a huge waterfall. She was dreadfully thirsty.

She walked over to the stream. Squirrels played around her, running up trees, and chasing eachother into hight limbs and boughs. She squatted down by the stream. Cupping her hands, she dipped them into the water. She raised them and drunk. How refreshing the water was. She splashed some on her face. Wiping her face on her kimono, she walked along the river bank. Her feet left deep indentions in the wet ground. She listened to the sounds of nature. Suddenly, her gaze drew to somewhere else. She scowled.

In front of her, looking innocent, was her ex-boyfriend, Akira. Without stopping she charged past him. Ignoring his cries, she kept going. She could hear him running after her. She turned around.

"Go away!" she bellowed. Clenching her hands in fists, she stood her ground. Akira protested and apologized.

"Rumiko, I am truly sorry. I thought you were ready. We've been going out for months now." That did little to change the irate Rumiko's mood.

"I don't care how long we **were** going out! We weren't married! I don't go up to you and rip you pants off!" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Rumiko, I said I was sorry. That's about all I can say. I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. If you just stay with me, I'll do anything-please stay with me." Rumiko's answer was short.

"No," she growled. She turned back around. As she was marching off, something strange happened. She fell to the ground. Akira looked at her strangely.

"Rumiko!" he called. "What is going on?"

There was no reply. He rushed over to where she lay. After a close inspection, he found that she was not hit anywhere. However, she was still unconscious. He picked her limp body up. He had to carry her to Inuyasha.

Akira went through the forest as fast as he could. The extra weight of Rumiko made it difficult to go very far very fast. Often he stumbled, and once he fell. Rumiko had flown through the air and hit the ground hard. He picked her up. He noticed the spot on her arm where she had been jabbed by a rock. It was bleeding profusousily.

Akira had no idea where he was at. The sun had stopped shining through the trees. The forest was dark. He had never had a sense of direction. He looked at Rumiko. Color was ebbing from her pale cheeks. This wan't a good time to get lost. Mentally, he shamed himself. But still, the question remained, what had happened to her? Akira stopped dead in his tracks. A demon.

The demon walked closer to him. It was garnished in a red robe, like that of a half-demon. It's hair was long and silver, and he white dog ears. It spoke.

"What happened to her? Speak up!" It was Inuyasha.

"I-I- don't k-know. She just fell out unconscious." Inuyasha didn't trust this boy, but he could tell he was telling the truth. He spoke again.

"What are you called?" he asked. He walked slowly over to the limp form of his daughter. Akira answered.

"Akira." The whole forest seemed to halt. Inuyasha's gaze turned fierce. He snarled.

"So you're the one who violated my daughter. You're lucky I've got her to tend to, or you would be dead." Inuyasha meant what he said.

Akira knew this was a half-demon. He also knew that Rumiko's birth mother was dead-but also that she was a human. That meant that Rumiko was one fourth demon. He had dated a demon. He watched as Inuyasha made a dressing of herbs to put on his daughter's arm. He felt her head. She was burning up.

"You said your name was Akira?" asked Inuyasha without looking up. Akira nodded dumbly. Inuyasha held out a rag, from which he got from his robe pocket. Akira wasn't sure if he were to take it or not.

"Take the rag. I trust you can find your way to the stream. Wet this rag with cold water, and bring it back. Akira couldn't tell him he had no sense of direction. He just stood there. Inuyasha looked at him seriously.

"You don't know your way back do you?" Akira was forced to nod again. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. He was about to insult Akira when Rumiko coughed. He turned his head in her direction. To his horror, she spat up blood. There was no way he could get something to cool her down with. He was stuck here in the forest-forced to watch his only daughter die.

"I'll do my best to get the rag." Inuyasha turned his head. He met his gaze with that of the young boy. He nodded slowly, as if in a trance. It was Rumiko's only chance to stay alive. Akira took the rag out of Inuyasha's hand. He crashed through the trees, as fast as his legs would carry him. Inuyasha looked at his daughter. Gently he wiped away the blood oozing from her mouth. Something she had eaten or drinken was poisened. He thought about what she had had. No food, for she hadn't been at breakfast. The answer came to him like a slap on the head. The stream. That was the nearest location for water that she could have found. Surely she had had something to drink. All of the villagers got water from the river though. That would meen all of them were poisoned as well.

Akira was trapped. He had fallen in a hole. The hole was deep, It had steep, upward sides. There was no way he could get out. He didn't want Rumiko to die. He need the water. It could cool down her fever. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. Rumiko could possibly die because of him.

Just when he was about to lose all hope, someone appeared. Out of the very air came a beautiful woman. Alongside him in the hole she was. She had long, black hair. She wore a miko's clothes. Kikyo had returned.

"Wha- How did you get here?" She looked at him seriously.

"I have been given a second chance at life." Akira was amazed. He looked at the priestess.

"My daughter, where is she?" Akira was shocked. Did she mean Rumiko. Was this Kikyo?

"She is back there with Inuyasha, at the dark end of the forest. How are we going to get out?" Kikyo nodded upwards. He noticed something he hadn't seen before. Above them was a branch. It hung low off an old oak tree. With a little extra distance, they may be able to reach it.

Kikyo unstrung her bow. Tying the smooth string around the end of an arrow, she measured the distance from the hole to the branch. Not long enough. Kikyo tied the other end of the string to another arrow. Grasping one of the arrows, she cast up the string. It fell short by a couple of inches. Kikyo spoke.

"Do you have a good arm?" Akira was dumbfounded. Why did this matter now? He nodded, though. He did have a good arm.

"Good. Climb upon my shoulders. Cast this as high as you can. Make it loop around the branch." Akira watched as she squatted down. He climbed upon her shoulders without question. Taking the end of one arrow, he cast up the string expertly. It looped around the tree. He pulled it, making sure it would stick.

"Climb up," Kikyo said. He grasped the string. The sharp sides dug into his skin. When he was out, Kikyo made her ascent. Once out of the hole she grabbed the branch. Pulling it down, she unwound the string and arrow from it. She put all items back in their correct places.

"C'mon," said she. Akira followed her through the dense trees.

Inuyasha heard a sound in the underbrush. He looked up and saw Kikyo.

Please R&R! Thanks for all the people who commented!


	3. Chapter 3 Outlining a Plan

Chapter 3. Outlining a Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"K-Kikyo, is it really you?" asked a bewildered Inuyasha. There was a stunned silence. The very air seemed to have been shocked at the presence of the most powerful priestess ever: Kikyo. Kikyo longed to feel his touch again. But that would have to wait. Her daughter was lying on the ground, dying. Kikyo looked at her. She was so different than she was when she had last seen her. Her hair was blonde and long. She was certainly more developed and curved. She had a lean figure and a beautiful face. Her eyes looked like Inuyasha's.

Kikyo walked toward her. Every footstep was labored. It was hard to see her daughter in such a state. Blood oozing from her mouth. Silently, she knelt beside her. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Rumiko stirred. Her eyes popped open. Kikyo smiled fondly at her. She could still make it yet.

Rumiko looked up at the woman. She had no idea who it was, but she felt that she knew her. She felt a kind of warmth radiating off of her. She watched as Inuyasha walked over to her. Like her mother, he squated next to her. Their faces were anxious. Rumiko managed to croak out a few words.

"I- I feel all right now. I just got really dizzy. What happened?" Inuyasha was the only one who had figured it out.

"Rumiko, did you drink from the main river?" asked he. She nodded. That was it. He was right. It was the water.

"Okay, my suspision is that the water is poisoned." There was a brief silence. He continued, "Seeing that Rumiko is recovering, we know that the poison is not deadly. It just works instantly. The problem is, we don't know the cause of the pollution.

'My guess is that someone is poisoning the waters on purpose. Whatever the reason, this may not be the strongest poison. There is a possibility there are ones that the evil one is brewing up that could kill. On the morrow, I will set out to find this person, if indeed there is one at all. That is what I leave to find out." "And of course," he said with a smile, "I'll need someone to come with me." Rumiko volunteered.

"Daddy, I'll go. I feel better already. It would be good for me to go on a real adventure." Kikyo looked from her husband to her daughter. She smiled. Her smile seemed to light up the whole forest. She spoke.

"Why don't we all go?" At first Inuyasha did not like the sound of the idea. He didn't want both his wife and his daughter getting killed because of his quest. After many wails of protest from both of the women, however, he relented. They would set out in the morning. Akira was to make his way back home.

Dawn broke quietly. The three members of the family set out on their adventure. Rumiko was glad to be with her mother. Despite the rainy weather, she felt happy and cheerful. Inuyasha draped his hanyou robe over their heads as they walked along the banks of the river. The rain pattered down on the water violently. Water splashed everywhere. The usual birdsound was not present in the forest.

As they passed a particular spot on the bank, Inuyasha pointed something out. His hand pointed north. In that direction was upriver. Along the bankside came a group of villagers. Each carried baskets over their heads to guard them from the rain. They were running at a break-neck pace. Upon seeing the family they halted. One, a shaky old man, walked up to Inuyasha.

"The demon is here, death comes to all,

Slaying and reaping is his game,

He serves the poisoner, far in the mountains,

Turn back now, or regret you ever came."

The old man fell to the ground. It was easy to tell that he was dead. What had he meant though? He had said the poisoner, so did that mean someone really was poisoning the water? Time to think was cut short as a low grumbling issued from far away. With an explosive crash of trees, a huge demon ripped through the forest. He was taller than the trees, a giant by all means. He brandished a huge oaken club, made from the the whole trunk of a tree.

Inuyasha immediately jumped into action. Pushing Kikyo and Rumiko down on the ground, he put himself in front of them. The demon swung the huge club. Being quick and nimble, Inuyasha smartly dodged. He was high in the air by the time the giant's club had reach the ground. Drawing Tetsusaiga in mid-air, he brung it down on the demon's head. A quivering ran through his hands and arms, but nothing happened. Inuyasha landed on the ground. He heard an anguish cry nearby. He turned his head to look. About the same time, the demon swung his heavy club. It battered Inuyasha aside. Inuyasha sprang instantly to his feet. Normal sword attacks didn't work on this demon. He was too close to use the Wind Scar on the demon. There was no attack he could use. Damn, he thought. He had to lure the demon away from his family. It was the only way...

The demon brought down his massive club again. Inuyasha leapt aside. He dodged through the trees, making sure that the demon was following him. The demon battered trees aside as if they were toothpicks. Inuyasha braced himself for the Wind Scar. When the demon neared him, he used the powerful move. Demon guts went flying everywhere. Inuyasha sat down, looking at the wound the demon had caused when he had hit him. One of his arms was broken. He looked up as Kikyo and Rumiko neared him.

"Daddy, are you all right?" asked Rumiko seriously. Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo walked over to him. He smiled.

"It's just a broken arm. I'll be fine.

That night they camped in a mossy glade on the outskirts of another forest. Rumiko was asleep. Kikyo and Inuyasha sat discussing their plans, and what the old man had said right before he died. Kikyo spoke.

"What we do know is that he said the poisoner, and the mountains. Obviously, the river that Rumiko drank out of starts in the mountains. There, the poisoner poisons it. But how shall we get there?" Inuyasha thought about this. He could hear the hooting of owls in the nightime. The moon was thin and crescent, watching over the little family, backed by its army of stars. His mind raced. There had to be some way to get there. Before the mountains lay a lake. If you wanted on the mountains, you'd have to sell across the lake. They would need a ship...

Inuyasha was startled out of thougtfulness, as Kikyo placed her hand gently upon him. He smiled. How much he'd missed that touch. Almost fourteen years without it.

"Did you think of a plan?" asked Kikyo. Inuyasha had almost completely forgot about that. But yes, he did have a plan. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I thought of a plan. We're going to need a ship to cross the lake. We borrow a ship from the next village we go to. Once we get on the other side we fight the demon." Kikyo smiled. Inuyasha had just stated the obvious. It was however, their only choice.

It was sometime later when the two finally woke up. The splint on Inuyasha's did not slow him down one bit. He was the first one up and about. He stood over a fire. Over the fire, on a spit were salmon. The fish were a golden-brown color. Their deliscous aromas drifted through the glade, waking Kikyo up. She walked over to the fire. She had always thought Inuyasha could cook well, ever since they were young.

"Hey, my love. How are the fish coming along." She looked into Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes.

"They will be done in about ten minutes. If you would, please wake Rumiko while I cook. I love you." He turned the fish over. He watched as Kikyo pushed their daughter awake. Rumiko flailed her arms about. She was still sleepy.

"C'mon, Rumiko, it's time to get up. Rise and shine!" Rumiko woke to the beaming face of Kikyo. She was relunctant to get up. She was having a dream. A dream that Akira had never violated her. A dream that they were still happy and together. That didn't matter, though.

Inuyasha dished out the fish. The delicious fish were eaten only after grace was said. Kikyo did the honors:

"Dear God, thank you for this food,

Thank You for the nourishment in our bodies,

And thank You for life,

Amen."

Rumiko thought that the fish were the best that she had ever tasted. She savored every last bit of it. She, like her parents, was sad when it was gone.

It was time to set out for the next village. They walked on a path through the forest. The path was created by so many people walking through there. It was a well used path. The family conversed as they walked.

"Inuyasha, do you smell the daisys?" asked Kikyo. Inuyasha nodded his head in a reply. Of course he could, he could smell better than his wife and daughter.

"Mama, how far do you reckon it is until we get to the next village?" asked Rumiko. Her hair blew in the breeze. She looked almost as elagent and beautiful as her mother. Kikyo estimated it in her head.

"Around noon, don't you think, Inuyasha?" she replied. But Inuyasha was not listening. He smelt boar. Obviously the Boar Clan was somewhere nearby.

"Kikyo, Rumiko, I smell the scent of the Boar Clan. Stay on your guard." He walked warily up the path. Kikyo and Rumiko stayed behind him. Even with a broken arm they knew that Inuyasha was capable of protecting them. They could always depend on him.

The sound of voices could be heard from up ahead. It sounded like arguing. Inuyasha did not want to get mixed up in it, but the boars were on the path, blocking his way. At the sight of Inuyasha and his family they stopped arguing. A big, hulking figure stepped forward.

"What business do you have here?" asked he. Inuyasha had to look up to meet his gaze. He replied curtly.

"We're just travelers, passing through." The Boar Clan member( who was actually the leader) seemed to think about that. He looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you need on the other side of this path? This is Boar Clan territory. State your reasons." Kikyo stepped forward.

"We come to slay the Poisoner," said she, "It be he that pollute our waters with poison." The leader looked at Kikyo, it was in the same way he had looked at Inuyasha before.

"The Poisoner, he has killed most of the Boars. If you wish to destroy him, I shall let you pass. But heed my warning, he won't be easily defeated." Inuyasha looked at him.

"Neither will I, my friend, neither will I."

About a day away from the Boar territory the family made it to the village. Since it was located on the shores of a lake, the inhabitants were experts at boat-building. It would be here where they got the boat that would carry them across the lake, and to the Poisoner's domain. They walked through the path. People stopped working and looked at them. They rarely had visitors. An old man walked up to them.

"What brings ye here to these parts?" he asked. Inuyasha had to speak loudly for him to hear.

"We came searching for a boat to cross the lake." The old man smiled.

"A boat, eh? Well you've come to the right place!" They followed the elderly man inside a shop. The inside was filled with boats. The old man was generous. He let them have a sizable craft for free. He waved them off as they sat sail across the lake, seeking to destroy the Poisoner.

I hope you like it. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 The Poisoner's Domain

Chapter 4. In the Poisoner's Domain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

There was no questioning it. Kikyo was the captain of the ship. It was she who worked the tiller. She decided when the sails were lifted and when they were not. Inuyasha was the official ship's cook. Rumiko didn't do anything. She really did not mind, for she liked doing what she wanted to do. She liked looking out over the water. She frequently looked up at the hulking, grey mountain that served as the Poisoner's Domain.

Rumiko wandered what the Poisoner was. Was he a demon? Or was he a human? What if he were something else... Rumiko didn't want to think of that. She wanted to enjoy her trip over there. She watched birds flying low over the sailboat.

Inuyasha walked out on deck. He had come from a cabin set in the middle of the craft. He called to the crew:

"Dinner is ready!" Kikyo lashed the tiller to the side rail with a rope. That would keep them heading towards the mountain. Kikyo and Rumiko followed Inuyasha into the cabin. They sat down around a square table. Of course, being out on the lake, they had fish to eat. And once again, Inuyasha turned out to be a worthy cook. Kikyo had to comment on its excellence.

"Inuyasha, that was scrumptious!" Rumiko whole-heartedly agreed. Inuyasha beamed with pride. His face turned red and he turned his head so they didn't notice it.

It was nighttime. Through the moonlight, perched in the main mast, Kikyo could see the land looming up in the distance. Kikyo called out to her crew:

"LAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her husband and daughter came crashing out of the cabin. They looked over the rail of their boat. They were nosing into the shore. Inuyasha threw out the anchor. The ship ground to a halt. Carefully, in single file, they exited the ship.

They found that the land on the other side was not a mountain. Though it looked like it from the other side of the water, it was actually hills surrounding a river valley. The family of three was in the river valley. Trees were everywhere. Everywhere looked like a good hiding place for a Poisoner to jump and attack them from. Rumiko hung on to Inuyasha'sarm as they made their way through. The place was devoid of life. The air was dry. The silence was deafening.

Up ahead, Kikyo spotted a deep mist. She called to her family:

"Everyone hold hands! We don't want to lose eachother in this fog!" They did as they were bidden. The fog was deeper than they expected however. They could not see their hands, if they were free from each other's grasp, in front of their faces. Suddenly Inuyasha spotted a black silhouette of a creature in the distance. The creature moved with lightning speed. It zipped through the grasp of Kikyo and Inuyasha. It quickly turned around and broke the bond between mother and daughter. They called eachother's names but none could hear them. They were in the Poisoner's Domain, and were at his mercy.

* * *

Kikyo wandered aimlessly about. All sense of direction was lost. She stumbled over tree roots. The fog was still deep. Then, there was a swirling. Rainbow-bright colors appeared before her eyes. The silhouette popped up among the colors circling the interiors of her mind. Kikyo figured it must be the poison gases getting to her head. She could hear chuckling all around her. 

Something whizzed past her. The speeding creature circled her rapidly. Kikyo began to get very dizzy. She fell to the ground, unconsious.

* * *

Inuyasha was in that same rainbowed-colored land. In front of him were the outlines of Kikyo and Rumiko. Their voices were harsh and cruel. They told him off. They grabbed him. Shaking him roughly, they insulted him. Then they turned into the strange creatures they had seen earlier that day. The creature jabbed at him with a wooden spar. Pain seared through him. 

Then the wood dealt him a blow to the back of the head. He fell to the ground. He, too, was unconscious.

* * *

Rumiko was unaffected by the poison gases. She had cleared it through the fog. She was hopelessly lost. Low-hanging, green hanging vines threatened to trip her as she walked through the forest. She could see the creature clearly. It stood low and hunch-back. It was covered in scales. It was faster than she though. Therefore she was its next victim. 

She could see it running behind her. She ran faster. She look backwards, and accidentally hit a tree. She fell to the ground; he third to be unconscious.

Inuyasha was the first to wake. He and his family were bound to three different trees. In front of them a potion was brewing in a pot. Beside pot lay their weapons, the Poisoner gaurding them as he brewed the poison.

"Let me go!" yelled Inuyasha. The Poisoner looked up. He smiled wickedly at him, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"No! Poisoner wanna hava lotsa funna!" he cried. He launched himself at the half-demon. Inuyasha gave a cry as the razor-sharp teeth sunk into his broken arm. Kikyo heard his shouts. Infact, his shouts roused her into wakefulness. her hands were bound above her. The Poisoner had bound her there with a green vine. If she could just get it loose...

Blood seeped from Inuyasha's wound. He looked over at Kikyo, his face a mask of pain. Seeing her lover like this made Kikyo angry. Using all of her strength Kikyo could just move the green vine a little. It would rub against the sides of the tree, where the rough bark sliced it. She had a plan. She told it to Inuyasha, in a low voice so that the Poisoner could not hear it. Inuyasha nodded.

"Hey, you scum, get you scaly a-" but the Poisoner was already by him. This gave Kikyo enough time to rub the vines against the tree. She felt them loosen. With a final burst of strengh she burst free. She fell roughly to the ground. She scrambled up instantly. She ran to their weapons. She grabbed the Tetsusaiga, so as to cut Inuyasha loose with it. The Poisoner was faser however. He threw the sword into his potion. It dissolved.

The Poisoner just made his death wish. A change came over Inuyasha. He turned part black. His eyes were blood-red. He turned full demon. He burst from the tree. Grabbing the Poisoner in one hand, he threw him into the cauldron. Screeches rent the air.

Inuyasha headed toward Kikyo. Kikyo held up her hand. Inuyasha stopped. Kikyo kissed him softly on the lips. Suddenly he was half-demon again. He returned the kiss passionately. Kikyo ran her hands through his silky hair. He carressed her back. Their tongues chased eachother in their mouths. Inuyasha's hand strayed to her shirt. Then he stopped. They broke apart.

"Rumiko is still over there," said Inuyasha. He gestured towards their daughter. She was still unconscious. Inuyasha cut her free with his good hand. Since Rumiko still wasn't aware of anything they began to kiss again.

"I-I love you, Inuyasha," Kikyo moaned. Inuyasha hugged her close.

"I love you,too, Kikyo." He said. While Rumiko was still unconscious Inuyasha and Kikyo had a little fun...

Rumiko woke up. The morning air was crisp and clear. She saw her mother and father up and about. They were back on the boat. She sat up, refreshed after her two-day nap. Kikyo walked over to her.

"Here, Rumiko, I brought you this." It was a sapphire-blue piece of stone. Rumiko looked at it strangely. Kikyo answered the questions forming in her brain.

"It was my good luck stone when I was a kid. I found that stone right before I met Inuyasha. Maybe that means you'll find someone someday." Rumiko was glad that she had it, but was still puzzled as to why Kikyo had given it to her.

"But-why?" asked Rumiko. Kikyo looked at her fondly, and she smiled.

"Because, true love is often closer than you think. I didn't expect to meet Inuyasha on that day. I didn't know we would grow up together. After day before yesterday I have realized I am blessed to have you both in my life. I want you to have a great time in life, too."

Rumiko did not reply.

Kikyo continued, "I feel as if I have missed so many important times in your life, Rumiko. All of your childhood is gone, you're a woman now. I will never gain those years with you. I want to share these years with you, though, and with Inuyasha. I want you to know, Rumiko, that I love you. That I always have, even when I wasn't here I loved you. And I always will."

Rumiko hugged her mother fondly. "Dad really missed you when you were gone," she said. "I often heard him crying some nights, but don't tell him I told you so. He is much happier since you're around. And, mom, I am, too."

Kikyo squeezed her tight. "I'll always be with you, Rumiko. I love you."

Okay, about the ending. I wanted to add something about the fact that Kikyo had been dead most of Rumiko's life. To show that there is a bond between them. Please R&R!


End file.
